


Cry Wolf

by drwhogirl



Series: Potter/Professionals [3]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Cry Wolf

"You want me to what?" Annie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry but you need to find somewhere else to stay, just for a few days." Bodie explained, as gently as he could manage.

"Is there a reason I'm getting kicked out of my own home all of a sudden?"

"It's complicated. You'll just have to trust me."

"How do you expect me to trust you Will? You won't even tell me what's going on... are you seeing someone?"

"Like I said it's complicated...." Bodie started but Annie cut him off.

"I don't believe this." She didn't even give him a chance to explain before she put on her coat, scooped up a sleeping Andrew from his cot and left without another look at her husband.

*******

"Has it ever occurred to you that he might have a good reason?" Amy asked her best friend gently, once she'd finished telling her everything that had happened.

"What good reason could he possibly have?" Annie snapped.

"Ray was telling me. They needed to get close to this girl, Susan Grant, so Bodie is pretending to be her boyfriend so they can keep a close eye on her and protect her." Amy explained gently.

"That... makes sense... but why didn't he tell me that?"

"Did you honestly give him a chance?" Amy asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I... I suppose not..." Annie looked down at her hands in guilt.

"Leave it for tonight. You can go and talk to him about it in the morning." Doyle said from the doorway, when he was greeted with questioning looks from the girls he explained. "He's meant to be meeting up with her tonight."

"Oh... is it ok if I stay here for the night then?" She asked after a moment. After hearing confirmation from both members of the couple to say that she was more than welcome she couldn't help but smile. She was anxious about talking to her husband about it though, knowing that she was fully in the wrong and not knowing how to fix it.

*******

Annie went back home the next morning, only to find a woman stood outside the flat. ‘This must be Susan Grant.’ Annie thought to herself. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I wanted to see Bodie but he isn’t answering the door.” Susan told her.

“Would you like me to go in and get him?” She asked, nodding towards the door. On seeing the confused look she was given she went on to explain. “He’s my brother.” She lied. “We used to live together but I was in the process of moving out so I still have a key.”

At that moment Bodie opened the door. “Annie? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to apologize for last night and get the rest of my clothes.”

Bodie looked confused for a split second but it clicked almost instantly and he nodded. “It’s fine Annie. Come in and get them.” Annie slipped past him and packed all of her clothes into a suitcase before heading back towards the door.

She stopped in the doorway and pulled Bodie into a gentle hug. “We’ll talk about it when this is over ok?” She whispered in his ear and he nodded. She placed a kiss on his cheek and picked up her bag to head back to Amy and Doyle’s house.


End file.
